


will wonders ever cease?

by ebonvoid



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Camping, Fluff, Loads of sexual tension, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, ini homo guys, just fluff!, midnight swim, mystery of love, seungwoo b aja boy, seungwoo is a Smooth Motherfucker, seungyoun tajir, seungzz, teeny angst probably, they are done with each other's bullshit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonvoid/pseuds/ebonvoid
Summary: Seungyoun dan Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka untuk pergi berkemah. Kedua individual yang sebatas teman ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam waktu satu malam.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	will wonders ever cease?

**Author's Note:**

> hai :DD ini work pertamaku di ao3! [tpuk tangan,,] jadi, a couple of heads-up, i might not have the best grammar of the year haha. so maaf bila beberapa ketikan kurang enak di mata (mungkin juga tulisanku juga tidak enak di pandang mata). even then, enjoy ya hehe. kalo mau ayo komen setelah selesai baca, tell me how it was and criticize!! :))
> 
> i also write a bit on twitter! @/deusvil

Saat kemarin Seungyoun berkata dengan bersemangat untuk bangun pagi dan berangkat siang hari, Seungwoo nyaris mempercayainya. Tapi lalu ia ingat bahwa Seungyoun adalah Seungyoun. Jadi waktu ia berangkat untuk menjemput Seungyoun dari rumahnya, ekspektasinya sudah rendah. Seungwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat ia menemukan lelaki yang lebih muda itu masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Walau begitu, Seungwoo membantu Seungyoun bersiap-siap sampai pukul tiga. Lalu mereka sampai di lahan perkemahan privat milik kakek-nenek Seungyoun pukul tujuh. Menyalakan api unggun dan mendirikan tenda bisa-bisanya juga sampai pukul sepuluh. Sepertinya pengetahuan kedua pria ini terhadap berkemah nyaris minimal.

Saat api melahap cukup kayu dan tenda berdiri cukup tegak, Seungyoun tanpa berpikir dua kali berlari menuju air terjun kecil sebelah area perkemahan mereka. Kedua kakinya melesat cepat seraya tangannya menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu. 

Yang tetap tertinggal pada tubuhnya hanyalah celana dalam pada saat ia menceburkan diri kedalam kolam.

Segelintir tawa lolos dari mulut Seungwoo selagi ia mulai berjalan menuju Seungyoun yang basah dalam air. Tak lupa ia menjemput kain-kain Seungyoun yang terbengkalai di atas tanah.

Saat Seungyoun mencipratkan air pada seungwoo yang baru datang di hadapannya, mereka berdua tertawa. Saat Seungwoo mengusap air yang bersender pada mukanya dengan baju Seungyoun yang ada digenggamannya, tawa masih merekah. Saat Seungwoo melempar baju Seungyoun yang sudah basah setelah ia pakai bak handuk kembali ke tanah, Seungyoun pun masih terkekeh.

Seungyoun mulai terdiam saat Seungwoo mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tatapan Seungwoo lekat pada tatapan Seungyoun selagi jari-jarinya membuka kancing kemeja.

Lelaki yang terdiam dalam air terus mendongak, lirikannya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Seungwoo. Kedua lengannya ia sandarkan pada batu di hadapannya dan ia letakkan dagunya diatas lengan. Dengan sabar menunggu Seungwoo yang terlihat sedang memanfaatkan tiap detik yang melewati mereka. 

Bagi Seungyoun, sinar rembulan di belakang kepala Seungwoo terlihat seperti mahkota cahaya. Seperti yang dimiliki para malaikat sebagai tanda kekeramatan mereka. Konsep Han Seungwoo sebagai makhluk yang kudus tersebut membuat jantung Seungyoun berdebar.

Wajah Seungwoo terlihat gelap dikarenakan bayangan yang melekat, tetapi Seungyoun tetap menyadari seringai yang tiba-tiba membentuk bibir Seungwoo. 

Jantung Seungyoun seakan berteriak ingin melarikan diri, degupannya yang mengguncang menentang raut tenang muka Seungyoun.

Malaikat ini seakan jatuh dari surga dan sayap besarnya di cabik hilang, bertransformasi menjadi iblis yang seringainya seolah-olah membelah raga Seungyoun. 

Payung yang sedari tadi menutup cahaya candra dari penglihatan Seungyoun tiba-tiba bergerak melompat kedalam kolam, Seungyoun tidak menyadarinya sebelum cipratan Seungwoo mengenai wajahnya.

Sesudah kepala Seungwoo naik ke permukaan, ia menghirup udara lewat giginya sebagai respon terhadap dinginnya temperatur air. Seungyoun terlihat biasa saja, seperti menyebur ke dalam kolam dingin pada malam hari adalah kegiatan sehari-harinya. 

Saat Seungwoo meminta Seungyoun untuk mengajarinya mengambang, ia nyaris tertawa. Seungyoun hilang hitungan berapa kali ia pernah dimintai Seungwoo untuk membimbingnya mengapung diatas air.

Anehnya, Seungwoo tak pernah bisa. Tubuhnya selalu tenggelam. Berapa kalipun tangan Seungyoun menahan punggung Seungwoo di bawah air, sestabil apapun telapaknya yang melekat di bawah tubuh Seungwoo, ia selalu tenggelam.

Kadang Seungyoun merasa Seungwoo mempunyai semacam kutukan.

Saat kepala Seungwoo muncul di permukaan kesekian kalinya malam itu, tawanya lepas. Mungkin ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya terkutuk layaknya jangkar di dasar laut.

Seungyoun tidak tertawa, ia frustrasi. Dan dimana lagi ia bisa melampiaskan rasa gemasnya bila tidak pada pria di hadapannya?

Rambut basah Seungwoo terasa licin di sela-sela jari Seungyoun. Dan setelah ia selesai mengobrak-abrik rambut Seungwoo, Seungyoun terbahak. Pria pemilik rambut tersebut ikutan tertawa, bukan karena rambutnya (ia bahkan tak bisa melihat diri sendiri), melainkan karena tawa Seungyoun yang meledak di depannya. 

'Tawamu itu menular,' ujar Seungwoo, suaranya bersaing dengan bunyi serangga malam.

'Sungguh?' jawab Seungyoun, giginya menampakkan diri dalam senyum lebar, 'Bagus dong. Sebaiknya aku tertawa lebih banyak.'

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. 

Jari-jari seungyoun kembali ia bawa ke rambut Seungwoo, merapikannya sedikit. Perlahan, kedua telapaknya menjejak turun, lalu berhenti di kedua pipi Seungwoo. Terasa basah, dan dingin. 

Kedua ibu jari Seungyoun naik, dengan lembut mengusap kedua alis Seungwoo dari ujung ke ujung. Kedua ibu jarinya bagaikan tirai, dan kedua mata seungwoo adalah pertunjukannya. Menatap balik pandangan Seungyoun. Benar, Seungyoun pikir kedua mata Seungwoo layak menjadi subjek dalam sebuah museum. 

Kalau perbandingannya begitu, bisa dibilang Seungyoun adalah pengunjung yang akan tinggal sampai malam. Terduduk di depan pameran tersebut, dan hanya pameran tersebut.

Tangan Seungyoun terdiam, dan perlahan, ia merasa kehangatan di bawah sentuhannya. Keduanya tidak putus kontak, tidak sebelum tangan Seungwoo sendiri naik ke permukaan dan menyinggung lengan Seungyoun.

Seungyoun tersentak. Kedua tangannya kembali ia celupkan ke dalam air dan ia berbalik badan.

'Maaf.'

Seungwoo tidak menanggapinya.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Lama juga kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sekarang Seungyoun sedang mengambang sendirian di ujung kolam. Dan di ujung satunya lagi, Seungwoo sedang bersender di pinggiran. Menghadap keluar kolam, batu menopang lengan dan telapak menopang dagu.

Pandangannya melamun pada api unggun mereka yang terbengkalai tapi tetap semangat menyala. Seungwoo menghela nafas selagi menatap lidah api tersebut melambai-lambai kepada bulan.

Seungyoun menutup mata, tetapi cahaya rembulan tetap terasa menembus kelopak matanya. 

Silau, tapi ia suka. Memberinya kepuasan bahwa walau ia menutup mata, hal-hal lain disekitarnya masih sangat hidup.

Perasaan yang diberi oleh air yang mendorongnya naik, dan batas antara air dan udara di ujung jari-jarinya membuatnya menarik nafas panjang. Melegakan. 

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar nyanyian. Mungkin lebih seperti asal lirik dan sisanya bersenandung, tapi nadanya konsisten. 

Seungwoo. 

Dengan air yang menetap di daun kupingnya, suaranya terhambat sampai gendang telinga Seungyoun. Tapi bunyi yang samar-samar tapi pasti itu masih ia kenali. Seungyoun membuka matanya untuk melirik Seungwoo yang tatapannya masih kepada api unggun, bernyanyi seakan untuk dirinya sendiri dan malam hari.

Seungyoun selalu menyukai nyanyian Seungwoo, beruntung baginya bahwa Seungwoo adalah sosok yang suka menyanyi.

Lebih banyak dari sering, Seungwoo hanya bersenandung seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Saat ia melakukan aktivitas, suara bernada lolos dari mulutnya, terkadang tanpa Seungwoo sendiri menyadari. 

Seungyoun ingat, nyanyian Seungwoo yang paling jelas ia dengar adalah pada saat mereka dan sekumpulan teman-temannya yang lain pergi ke karaoke. 

Saat giliran Seungwoo untuk menggenggam mikrofon, tak bisa dibayangkan segembira apa Seungyoun saat itu.

Senyumnya tak tertahan, sebelah kakinya tidak bisa diam. Jika waktu itu ruangannya terang, mungkin Seungyoun bisa-bisa di cap mesum oleh teman-temannya. 

Jemari panjang Seungwoo meluncur diatas tablet, dengan hati-hati memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. 

Chandelier, oleh Sia.

Bila tadi antisipasi Seungyoun sedang mengisi sebuah wadah, sekarang antisipasi Seungyoun sedang tumpah keluar.

Seungwoo mengenai setiap nada dengan sempurna, kadang memberi gayanya sendiri dalam nyanyiannya. 

Jika Seungyoun melihat dirinya sendiri waktu ia mendengar Seungwoo menyanyi saat itu, mungkin ia sudah terpingkal-pingkal. Waktu itu rahangnya seakan jatuh ke lantai, dan matanya melebar. Mengabaikan sorakan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat Seungyoun kembali pada memori itu ia bergidik, begitu indahnya suara Seungwoo. Seungyoun nyaris percaya bahwa ia benar-benar seorang malaikat.

Sekarang ia masih mengambang, dengan nyanyian Seungwoo di telinga. Dan Seungyoun mengenal lagu itu.

_Oh, to see without my eyes_  
_The first time that you kissed me_

Sepertinya kurang mungkin Seungwoo dapat mengetahui lagu itu. Seingat Seungyoun, selera musik Seungwoo lebih mencondong pada ABBA dan The Beatles.

Mungkin lelaki lebih tua itu mengetahuinya saat _playlist_ Seungyoun mendominasi AUX mobil yang mereka kendarai ke sini. Seungyoun sangka lagu itu berputar saat ia sudah mengorok, karena ia tidak ingat pernah mendengar lagu itu waktu di perjalanan.

Seungwoo, walau Seungyoun sudah tertidur pulas, memilih untuk membiarkan _playlist_ nya berputar. Seungyoun tidak menyembunyikan faktanya bahwa ia adalah jenis orang yang kepercayaan dirinya meroket saat orang-orang memberi komplimen dalam bentuk apapun kepada selera musiknya.

Tapi dari Seungwoo, rasanya berbeda. Rasanya ... lebih.

Perlahan senandung Seungwoo di gendangnya tergeser oleh dentum jantungnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ketenangan Seungyoun bubar dan ia tak lagi mengambang.

Saat Seungyoun kembali ke permukaan dengan bantuan kepakan tangannya, ia melihat Seungwoo tidak lagi menyanyi, melainkan menatap dirinya.

Dan saat ia melihat Seungwoo tertawa lalu mengajaknya kembali ke api unggun, ia merasa bodoh. Warna merah di pipinya seakan terhambat oleh dinginnya udara.

Sesudah Seungwoo menarik dirinya naik kembali pada tanah, Seungyoun tidak langsung mengekor. Melainkan ia membenamkan kepalanya kembali pada air, dalam upaya untuk mendinginkan otaknya sendiri.

Alangkah baiknya bila ia bisa mendorong perasaannya sendiri ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam. 

_Lord, I no longer believe_  
_Drowned in living waters_

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Dentur api unggun menemani kehangatan yang kedua lelaki ini rasakan. Mata mereka sesekali melirik satu sama lain di seberang panasnya anak matahari.

Keduanya sudah dalam pakaian kering, lapisan sweater dan jaket menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Seungyoun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, tatapannya berpindah-pindah antara Seungwoo, api, dan tanah.

Samar-samar terdengar derasnya air terjun tempat mereka berenang tadi. Membuat Seungyoun kembali memikirkan suara Seungwoo ...

'Kamu lapar?' 

Seungyoun menoleh, ia lihat Seungwoo meregangkan tangannya untuk menggapai tas kemah miliknya.

'Nggak terlalu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?' jawab Seungyoun.

Seungwoo mengangkat bahu, tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas. Diambilnya sebuah termos, dan Seungyoun berharap isinya adalah kopi panas.

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu,' ujar Seungwoo, memutar tutup termos, 'isinya bukan kopi.'

Seungyoun menghela nafas dari hidungnya, seperti balon yang kehilangan udara.

Seungwoo bergeser, mendekatkan diri pada tempat duduk Seungyoun. Ia menuangkan isi termos ke dalam tutupnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

'Nggak baik minum kopi sekarang, Seungyoun. Nanti kamu nggak bisa tidur.'

Cara Seungwoo menatapnya sekarang, cara Seungwoo mengatakan namanya dan cara senyum kecil membentuk bibir Seungwoo setelah ia mengatakannya.. sungguh, Seungyoun bisa gila.

Perlahan Seungyoun menerima tutup termos berisikan minuman yang bukan kopi itu. Seungyoun menelan ludahnya saat jemari mereka bersentuhan dalam satu detik yang rasanya terlalu cepat.

Hidung Seungyoun menangkap bau isi termos sebelum ia temukan dengan lidahnya.

'Coklat panas? Sungguh?'

Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'minum aja, kenapa sih.'

Panas, sepertinya lidah Seungyoun terbakar sedikit. Tapi kehangatan yang diberikan minuman ini menutup sebelah mata Seungyoun terhadap dingin yang sedang menggigiti kulitnya.

'Enak.' bisik Seungyoun.

Seungwoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar, tatapannya ia asingkan pada pohon-pohon di kejauhan. Tapi senyumnya tidak tertahan.

_And what difference does it make_  
_When this love is over?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━

'Aku dengar, sebenarnya kita semua sudah mati pada tahun 2012.' bisik Seungyoun.

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil, 'hah? Gimana?'

'Nggak ada yang nyata. Kita ada di dalam simulasi.' lanjut Seungyoun, kakinya menyepak selimut.

'Kalo kita semua mati pada tahun 2012.. siapa yang membuat simulasi ini?' Tanya Seungwoo, murni bingung.

Dalam kegelapan, ia melihat lelaki yang lebih muda itu menaikkan bahu. Seungwoo mendorong pundak Seungyoun ringan, dan Seungyoun melebih-lebihkannya dengan terguling sehingga kini punggungnya lah yang tertekan pada lantai kantung tidur.

Seungyoun menatap langit-langit tenda selagi berkata, 'katanya ada ribuan, jutaan atau bahkan milyaran linimasa yang berbeda. Semesta-semesta yang berbeda.'

Seungwoo menatapnya selagi Seungyoun berbicara, memandang garis wajah Seungyoun dan sedikit dari apa yang bisa ia lihat dalam kegelapan tenda.

'Satu tindakan bisa membuat linimasa bercabang, dan cabang itu juga bercabang, er- gimana ya.' jelas Seungyoun, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk-garuk kepala. 'Kayaknya salah. Haha.'

Seungyoun kembali tidur menghadap Seungwoo, dan keburaman penglihatannya sangat membantu. Tuhan tahu bahwa jika tenda ini terang Seungyoun tidak mungkin bisa menatap Seungwoo di mata.

'Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu,' ucap Seungwoo, 'atau mungkin setengahnya.'

Seungwoo diam sebelum berkata, 'kesimpulannya, dunia ini bukan hanya sejauh mata memandang, kan? Bahwa kita lebih mungil dari apa yang kita biasa bayangkan. Bahwa semua ini terjadi, semua hal luar biasa ini terjadi di luar jangkauan kita.'

'Konspirasi yang kamu dengar itu? Tentang linimasa yang berbeda-beda? Aku bisa membayangkannya.' lanjut Seungwoo.

Seungyoun diam, fokusnya tiba-tiba berpencar dan ucapan Seungwoo seakan tidak sampai pada telinganya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah nafas Seungwoo di wajahnya, mata Seungwoo pada matanya, dan ... ah, wajah mereka begitu dekat.

'Seungyoun?' 

Ia kembali.

Seungyoun menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai respon, dan Seungwoo hampir bisa membaca mukanya sebagai, _'aku mendengarkanmu dari tadi, sungguh, tentu saja, tentu saja.'_

Kedua lelaki terdiam. Desisnya air terjun, kertak api unggun, dan dering serangga malam tba-tiba terasa jauh.

Lirikan Seungyoun mengikuti tangan Seungwoo seraya ia membawanya naik, menempatkannya diatas kepala Seungyoun.

_Hold your hands upon my head_  
_'Til I breathe my last breath_

Sentuhan Seungwoo terasa lembut, dan telinga Seungyoun terasa panas.

Tenda ini terasa begitu sunyi, dan Seungyoun takut detakan jantungnya yang sepertinya bertambah keras tiap denyut dapat terdengar oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

'Mungkin, di semesta lain, ada Seungwoo yang sedang membelai rambutmu seperti ini.'

Tangan Seungwoo perlahan turun ke pipi seungyoun, dan Seungyoun merasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

'Atau ada yang menyentuh pipimu seperti ini.'

Seungyoun menelan ludahnya, kalau begini sudah pasti ia akan gila.

Tangan Seungwoo kembali turun, dan ibu jarinya mendapati dirinya bersentuhan dengan bibir lelaki yang lebih muda.

Rasanya jantung Seungyoun sedang mengancam lompat keluar dari rusuknya bila ia tak menenangkan diri.

Tatapan Seungyoun mulai kemana-mana, apa yang harus ia tatap? Dalam gelap pun sekarang ia rasanya ingin menutup mata.

'Seungyoun.' ucap Seungwoo, suaranya rendah.

Dengan kaget Seungyoun menjilat bibirnya, tanpa sengaja lidahnya bersinggung dengan ibu jari Seungwoo.

Mungkin hanya imajinasinya, tapi Seungyoun merasa seolah-olah tenda ini bertambah sempit.

Seungwoo melirik ibu jarinya, lalu kembali menatap Seungyoun, 'beritahu aku apa yang terjadi di semesta selanjutnya.'

Seungyoun tidak membuang-buang waktu, ia lelah dengan semua godaan Seungwoo. Tak pernah ia membayangkan akan menjadi orang yang menginisiasikan ciuman mereka. Di semua bayangan Seungyoun, Seungwoo lah yang menarik lehernya.

Tapi tak semuanya terjadi sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Tidak dalam semesta manapun.

Seungyoun memejamkan matanya dan dia hanya bisa merasakan. 

Merasakan tangannya di leher Seungwoo, merasakan Seungwoo meluluh kedalam ciuman mereka, merasakan lengannya menarik, dan Seungwoo menarik balik.

Keduanya adalah magnet, yang akhirnya bersatu setelah lamanya menolak bergandeng.

Tenda yang tadinya terasa dingin sekarang terasa hangat. 

Seungyoun merasa sempurna, dengan Seungwoo dalam pelukannya. Nafas keduanya yang lirih terdengar saat tenda kembali sunyi, dan Seungyoun tidak pernah ingin melepaskan dekapannya.

'Seungwoo.' bisik Seungyoun, mulutnya dekat dengan telinga pria di genggamannya.

Seungwoo hanya mendengung kecil sebagai respon, dengungnya terdengar sedikit seperti rengekan. Mungkin ia tadi sudah tertidur.

'Aku..' Seungyoun berbisik, tangannya membelai rambut Seungwoo pelan, 'aku senang bisa berada dalam semesta yang ini. Bersamamu.'

Seungwoo terkekeh dengan kantuk yang sebentar lagi melahapnya sebelum menjawab, 'aku juga, Seungyoun.'

'Aku yakin, semesta ini milik kita berdua,' lanjutnya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengecup kepala Seungwoo, tersenyum seraya kelopak matanya bertambah berat.

_Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love_


End file.
